pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie-spoof of the third movie 2010 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 3". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Buzz Lightyear - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jessie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Bullseye - Unico (The Fantastic of Unico) *Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King) *Mrs. Potato Head - Marlene (the Penguins of Madagascar) *Slinky Dog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Rex - SpongeBob SquarePants *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The 3 Aliens - Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge - Hanuman *Sarge's Soliders - Five Riders *Troll Dolls - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Barbie - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Ken - Mikan Enikki *Young Andy Davis - Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) *Teenage Andy Davis - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Baby Molly Davis - Pinoko (Black Jack) *Young Molly Davis - Sayaka (Bow Wow) *Mrs. Davis - Tamako Nobi (Doraemon) *Young Buster - Bow (Bow Wow) *Old Buster - Scooby-Doo *Bonnie Anderson - Dawn (Pokemon) *Mrs. Anderson - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Trixie - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Dolly - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Buttercup - Reggie (Free Birds) *Mr. Pricklepants - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Chuckles - Pawaemon (Doraemon) *Totoro - Godzilla *Peas-in-a-Pod - Lune, Rukio (Leo the Lion) and Kion (The Lion Guard) *Stretch - The Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Chunk - Weezing (Pokemon) *Twitch - Bowser (Super Mario) *Sparks - Arbok (Pokemon) *Big Baby - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Jack-in-the-Box - Bartok (Anastasia) *Chatter Telephone - Iago (Aladdin) *Bookworm - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Broken Train Toy - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Magilla Gorilla *Rabbit Doll - Thumper (Bambi) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Flower (Bambi) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Little John, Frair Tuck (Robin Hood) and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Nobita's Teacher (Doraemon) and Police Inspector Tawashi *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Mini Doras (Doraemon) *Adult Sid Phillips - Adult Suneo (Doraemon) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Johnny Sokko *Daisy - Sailor Moon *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Cubs) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Lambert the Sheepish Lion Scenes: *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - Andy's Grown Up (aka Eric) *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - Cock Packing/Thrown Away *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - Argument/Oliver Leaves/Rough Play *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Dawn) *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - Oil Can Harry's Offer *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - "I See Andy (Nobita)"/Locked Up *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - Pawaemon's Story of Oil Can Harry *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - "I Just Smile"/Daybreak *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - Oliver's Advice from a Parrot *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - Noah's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - Spanish O'Malley *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - Dump/End of the Line *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - Goodbye Andy (Eric) *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Cat Story 3 (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Cast Gallery: Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Sheriff Woody Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Buzz Lightyear Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Jessie Unico.jpg|Unico as Bullseye Timon.jpg|Timon as Mr. Potato Head Marlene.jpg|Marlene as Mrs. Potato Head Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Slinky Dog SpongeBob_happy.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Rex Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm The Blues.png|The Blues as Squeaky Alien Toy Trio Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as Sarge Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as Sarge's Soliders Oil Can Harry.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Lots-O'-Huggin Bear Susu Caty.jpg|Susu Caty as Barbie Mikan Enikki 1.jpg|Mikan Enikki as Ken Nobita Nobi - 2005 anime.png|Nobita Nobi as Young Andy Eric.jpg|Eric as Teenage Andy Pinoko.jpg|Pinoko as Baby Molly Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka as Young Molly Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Mrs. Davis Bow.jpg|Bow as Young Buster Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Old Buster Dawn.jpg|Dawn as Bonnie Reggie.jpg|Reggie as Buttercup Danny_(Cats_Don't_Dance_1).jpg|Danny as Mr. Pricklepants Pawaemon.png|Pawaemon as Chuckles Lune_and_Lukio.jpg|Lune, Rukio Kion.jpg|Kion as Peas-in-a-Pod Mouse Queen.jpg|The Mouse Queen as Stretch Weezing.png|Weezing as Chunk Bowser 1.png|Bowser as Twitch 250px-Arbok_anime.png|Arbok as Sparks Nemo_the_Little_Clownfish.jpg|Nemo as Big Baby Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Jack-in-the-Box Iago 1.jpg|Iago as Chatter Telephone Berkeley Beetle.jpg|Berkeley Beetle as Bookworm Magilla Gorilla.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Young Shere Khan.png|Young Shere Khan as Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Lambert.jpg|Lambert the Sheepish as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement Fawn Deer.jpg|Fawn Deer as Trixie Belle transparent.png|Belle as Mrs.Anderson Brain as Broken Train Toy.jpeg|Brain as Broken Train Toy Johnny Sokko as A Ride to Sunnyside.jpeg|Johnny Sokko as A Ride to Sunnyside Godzilla-Version2.jpg|Godzilla as Totoro The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Dolly 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Sailor Moon as Daisy.jpeg|Sailor Moon as Daisy Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof